


The Tale of Derek Hale

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peter and Kate are briefly mentioned, Poetry, Rhymes, the misery which is Derek's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale<br/>has quite a tale<br/>His girlfriend lit a flame<br/>His family died<br/>His sister cried<br/>And he took all the blame</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Derek Hale

Derek Hale  
has quite a tale  
His girlfriend lit a flame  
His family died  
His sister cried  
And he took all the blame

Derek Hale  
an angry male  
returns from where he fled  
For someone kills  
in Beacon Hills  
He finds his sister dead

Derek Hale  
looks mighty pale  
His uncle's gone insane  
He stays afloat  
rips Peter's throat  
and does not once complain

Derek Hale  
fights tooth and nail  
to save his new-found pack  
They don't adjust;  
betray his trust  
They left and won't come back

Derek Hale  
a man of fail  
Alone, just like before  
Been through a lot;  
been tortured, shot  
and now he'll go to war

Derek Hale  
is really frail  
And truly unprepared  
And no one knows;  
beneath his clothes  
That boy is really scared

**Author's Note:**

> Just ... Derek's been through a lot, you know? Every time I think of all the stuff he's gone through, I want to scream or cry or stab someone in the eye. The more I think about it, the more I just want him to be happy. Poor thing.


End file.
